Deathwatch Academy
by robloxian2456
Summary: (AU)Oorai Girls Highschool was given a opportunity to a academy which only a few schools knows about


**A/N: This is going to veer away from the cannon story that the anime set up and I am going to put Maho and Miho in a different family as adopted children. I don't own Girls und Panzer. I own my OCs**

* * *

Monday. August 15th, 2025 5:43

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean

Miho Nishizumi Wilson was walking to the student council office on her school ship, she is being called because of something, she doesn't know but only the student council members know about. She arrived infront of the student council office and she took a deep breath and walked in and she sees the student council members and a person wearing a uniform she recognized and the Auzu saw her and said "Hey, Miho glad you could show up"

"Yeah, I am glad to be here" Miho replied "I'm glad to see one of the Deathwatch officers here"

The student council members froze and asked her in unison "You know about this group"

"Yes, I know about it because my dad is in service with the coalition" she replied "And he had to send you, right?" she turned to the officer

"Yes, your dad sent me because, he thinks that your school have great potential" the Deathwatch officer replied

"Of course he had to send you Alex" she said to the officer named 'Alex'

"Ok, now this is being settled in when do we start" Momo asked Alex

"I am not in the position to tell you right now, but the commander might send it a unit to make sure you guys get to the location" Alex said

"Thank you Alex" Auzu said then Alex saluted than exited the room

"Are you sure that your dad is in the coalition?" Yuzu asked Miho

"Yes, he introduced Deathwatch to me and Maho back in '18"

"Well then we have to tell the school whats going soon enough" Auzu said

* * *

Miho's POV

Monday. August, 22th 2025

Oorai Airfield

It has been a week since Alex came here. I knew what would happen if Deathwatch was training us, we might be deployed to the front-lines where other Deathwatch soldiers. we were all waiting for the unit that Alex said that was coming then I saw a silhouette of a C-130 cargo plane

"Here they come" I said

No one knew what was happening expect for the student council and me

"We thought that you all saw a man with a uniform unlike any other uniform that all the militaries in the world, well that officer was giving us a option to be under the guidence of Deathwatch or be integrated into Deathwatch Academy." Momo said to the other students of the school."

They were confused at first then one question poped up

"What did you picked" one student asked

"We chose the option to be integrated into Deathwatch Academy" I said know what might happen to us

* * *

Monday. August, 22th 2025

Third person

The Deathwatch C-130 cargo plane is filled with people with some of experience and most of them are from the academy

"2 minutes till touchdown" the pilot said to the passengers

"Hey, Sean" said Alex

"Hey, Alex" Sean replied

"How does it feel like going to meet your sister again?"

"Feels weird though I don't know why dad went to adopt her and Maho" Sean replied to Alex's question

"Well their biological mother was abusive to them and they ran away and your mom saw them on the street and cared for them and I heard your dad is kind to people he trusts" Alex said

"Well you and my dad went back a long way right" Sean asked Alex

"Yeah I meet your dad in '05 when we were just kids" Alex said

"Well he said you all were stupid ki-" Sean was interrupted by the pilot

"30 seconds till touchdown"

"Alright lets strap and get ready to dismount" Alex said to Sean

"Yes sir" Sean said

When the plane landed on the run way all Deathwatch personnel unloaded with they're equipment too

* * *

Sean's POV

Man that was a hard landing I really hope none of our shit got fucked up then I hear Alex

"Sean, Hans, Nick, Natasha, Brit on me" Alex ordered up

I got up and followed him to what it looks like the whole school is there

"I have a bad feeling about this" I said

* * *

Third person

Miho saw a group of people on jeeps driving towards them and when they arrived Saori looked at the boys and said

"They look so cute, I might get a boyfriend"

"Really, Saori are you thinking about having a boyfriend already when you have no experience" Miho said

Then one of them looked at Miho and she was looking at the person and thought 'Is that Sean?'

"Wow, those two are looking at each other for a long time" Saori said

Then one of the soldiers came towards Anglerfish team

Saori said "Hai, my name is Sao-"

The soldier looked at Miho it almost looks like she already had a 'boyfriend'

* * *

Sean's POV

I was looking at a girl that looks like my adopted sister then after Alex dismissed us I walked over to her then a orange colored hair girl said to me

"Hai, my name is Sao-"

I didn't pay attention then I was around 3 feet away from my sister then Miho ran and hugged me and said "Its so good to see you again Sean"

I replied "Its good to see you too"

Everyone around me say 'WHAT!' only the deathwatch soldiers knew about my family and they were smirking then a girl with long black hair said to Miho "Miho who is this"

She let go and said to her friend "This is my brother Sean Billy Wilson"

"Hai, yes and I am her brother and thats why she knew about this academy a long time ago because she doesn't want to be sent into the front-lines with the rest of the guys and gals in service for Deathwatch" I said

Miho said to me "Is Roma and Rick with you?"

"No, they are at the academy with mom, why did you ask" I replied

"I was just wondering because you and Roma are like impossible to separate" she said in shock

"I guess dad would need to separate us somehow because we are different people" I said

"Where are you going?" Miho asked me

"We are going to meet up with the _Renaissance_ " I replied

"What is the _Renaissance_ " A oorai student asked me

"Its th-" I was interrupted by Natasha

"The _Renaissance_ is the main ship of the Deathwatch coalition and its a super carrier with space travel capabilities" Natasha said

"ты серьезно?" I said in russian to Natasha

"что?" she answered me

"Are you speaking Russian?" A girl named Hana asked me

"Yeah why?" I said

"Because I feel like it was a language that I learnt before" she said

"Miho can you understand him?" Saori asked Miho

"Yes, because my father taught us so many languages" Miho answered

* * *

 **A/N: And i'm going to stop it right there, this is just an experimental story that I just had popped up in my head and I might just keep this story setup this is robloxian2456 signing off**


End file.
